


Science Experiments

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Misunderstandings, Potions, Ravenclaw Barry Allen, Unrequited Love, allenbertweek2017, but not really, ravenclaw julian albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: It was all Caitlin's fault that Barry's week had sucked. First several people had told him they were in love with him and then Julian Albert, the one person Barry is actually into, decides to confess his feelings. All because of a messed up potion, right?Allenbert Week 2017: Day Two Hogwarts AU





	

Barry was getting really sick of people coming up to him and telling him that they think they love him. He has decided it was all Caitlin's fault, yes it was his idea to try and create a similar potion to amortentia but she should have talked him out of it. They had tried to make a potion that would make someone like the wearer for a brief period of time but instead they got a potion that made people believe they loved the wearer. Caitlin had accidentally spilled the entire batch on Barry and for the past three days at least fifty people had told him they loved him, probably more. It affected some people more strongly than others which Caitlin is excited to study on why that happened. Barry is just glad that it didn't make anyone to crazy. 

 

So far nobody has commented on why so many people seem to be in love with Barry, not even anyone in his house. Caitlin finds it quite funny that their house values knowledge and intelligence but nobody has figured out about the potion. Their friend Cisco, a hufflepuff, has been the only one who actually noticed that people seemed to be more into Barry than usual. Caitlin has told Barry that he should be thankful for that so nobody can make fun of him later.

 

As Barry is walking towards the library to meet Caitlin so they can figure out when the potion is going to stop working he feels someone touch his back. 

 

“Hey Allen can I talk to you about something?” Julian Albert asks him. Barry sighs figuring he is going to claim to love him, Julian is probably going to kill him after this all ends. Barry had hoped that Oliver Queen professing his love would be the worse part about all of this and they are actually friends. He just feared what Oliver was going to do when it ended, he was a slytherin after all.

 

“Maybe later? Also haven't I told you to call me Barry?” Barry asks hoping to put this off until later, hopefully after the effects of the potion wear off. Julian is his rival but also his friend and he loves the banter they have and doesn't want to lose that after Julian tells confesses his fake feelings. Also Barry would be lying if he didn't have real feelings for his fellow Ravenclaw, he doesn't want to hear Julian tell him that he feels the same when Barry knows it's because of a potion. 

 

“I will call you Allen because you are Allen and please if I don't say this now I don't think I will ever have the courage to again.” Julian begs and Barry sighs before agreeing to let Julian speak since he can't figure out how to get out of this.

 

“I've been trying not to say anything for a while now but for some reason I feel the need to now. I'm attracted to you, I like you, and I want to know if you feel the same way and would consider going on a date with me.” Julian asks him and Barry can see the hope in his eyes and can tell how nervous Julian is. Barry almost agrees before he remembers it's the potion that made Julian say that and it's not real.

 

“I'm sorry Julian but I don't feel the same.” Barry tells Julian as gently as he can but he still sees hurt flash across Julian's face. It kills Barry to make Julian feel like that but it's what he had to do.

 

“Oh ok I understand. I just realized that I have to meet someone, I'll see you later.” Julian says quickly while moving away from Barry. Barry wants to call out and tell 

Julian to stop and that he likes him too but he doesn't, he just stands there and watches Julian run away. 

 

\---

 

It takes another two days after that and about thirty more people telling Barry they love him for the effects of the potion to wear off. It has been a week since then and Julian still hasn't talked to Barry, Barry has figured that Julian is just embarrassed by the whole thing. Barry has decided to talk to Julian about it though and tell him about the potion.

 

“Hey Julian can we talk?” Barry asks as he walks into the classroom where Julian is working on some potion.

 

“What do you want to talk about Allen? Do you want to talk about how I told you I was into you and you rejected me because I know I don't I'd actually rather forget that entire experience.” Julian responds without looking up from his work.

 

“Actually yes I do want to talk about that because there's something I need to tell you about it.” Barry says walking further into the classroom and stopping in front of Julian .

 

“Do you want to tell me that you changed your mind and that you are into me now because if not I don't want to hear it.” Julian snaps looking up at Barry.

 

“Wait you are actually into me?” Barry asks confused.

 

“No I just go tell my rivals that I want to date them for fun, of course I'm into you Allen.”

 

“I thought you were being forced into saying that because Caitlin and I had messed with a potion and all week people were telling me that they believed they loved me.” Barry explains gaining hope.

 

“I've been wanting to ask you out for months but I never had the courage to, I promise you my feelings weren't from some potion. If there was no potion would your response to going on a date be any different?” Julian asks hopefully but Barry can see that he fears rejection again.

 

“It would have been. I want to date you Julian if you still want me.” 

 

“We could go for drinks this weekend?” Julian proposes

 

“I would love that.” 

 

\---

 

After a few weeks Caitlin and Barry, with some help from Julian, had figured out why the potion had affected some people differently than others through experiments, Barry was thankful that none of them involved Barry wearing the potion Caitlin and her boyfriend Ronnie weren't as lucky though. They had determined that the potion only affected people who were already attracted to the wearer. When someone would admit their feeling was based on how strong their feelings and attraction was for the wearer. People who were only kinda into the wearer would admit it on the first or second day and the people who were really into the wearer would admit it on the third day then it'd go back to people with weaker feelings admitting their feelings on the fourth and fifth day. If someone knew the wearer was using a potion though they wouldn't feel the need to admit their attraction as strongly. Barry figured that out when Caitlin was wearing it and she admitted to him once it was done she found him attractive too but that was all they didn't have any romantic feelings towards the other. 

Julian had told Barry he was thankful for the potion because it gave him the courage to admit his feelings for Barry and Barry agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful but at least I tried.


End file.
